To Love Your Best Friend
by ILDS1996
Summary: Damon and Elena have been best friends forever and so when Elena starts to have romantic feelings towards Damon she starts to detach herself from him not knowing that damon has loved her since freshman year resulting in a very pissed off Damon so to get her attention he starts to date the one girl in school that Elena hates with a passion. Kathrine Petrov. Some Stefan bashing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for anybody who was reading "Just Another Cinderella Story" but I couldn't think of anything at all for that story. I feel like this one will be kinda better since I actually have ideas for it. So please don't hate me for deleting it. But anyways I hope you guys like this one better since there's actually a story to it :D.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

* * *

I can still remember it clearly. The first time we meet he was just a stubby little boy who scared the shit out of me. He was weird and held a dangerous ora around himself. I can still see are meeting so clearly that its like im watching a movie of us meeting over and over. When we first meet his hair to me looked like a really dark brown but then a couple of days later I found out it was raven black. The only thing I could say that wasnt scary about him is back then was his eyes, his amazing blue eyes that I fall in almost a hundred times everyday. His cocky smirk and his breath-taking smile were the features that made up my best friend. Damon Salvatore. Did I forget to mention that him and his entire family are vampires. In our time today we live in a world of vampires. Now don't freak were at peace with them as long as we respect and don't try to kill them they'll do the same for us. But there's more than just vampires. Theres Werewolves, Witches, and Doppelganger's.

*****FLASHBACK 12 Years Ago*****

_"Stupid Girl" one boy yelled as he continued to kick dirt on me while all the other little boys just sat back and laughed as I cried and tried to cover my eyes with my hands. Except one._

_"Hey stop hurting her" the little boy screamed as he pushed the boy down and I heard him start to cry as him and his friends ran away. After everything got quiet I peeked out from behind my hands to see the little boy frowning with his hands bawled into tiny fist. I gasped when I saw him and he turned to me looking curious about why. He was amazing almost like prince charming in Cinderella. His dark brown hair and blue eyes went together well with his pale skin tone. "...Kay" he was talking but to who. "Hello girl are you okay" he asked again and then I looked around. _

_"Are you talking to me" I asked when he kept staring._

_"Well duh you're the only one here" he said and snorted. _

_"Oh. Well im fine" I said and he rose one eyebrow giving me a 'really' look. After a couple of seconds or maybe minutes he crouched down and started sniffing me. _

_"What are you doing" I shrieked as I backed away and stared at him with wide fearful eyes._

_"Checking to see if your bleeding stupid now stop moving" He yelled and grabbed my arm to continue his sniffing._

_"My names not stupid" I growled and he looked up at me and raised his eyebrow._

_"Well you didn't exactly tell me your name STUPID" He said putting an infuses on the stupid._

_"Its Elena Gilbert" I said through clenched teeth and he smiled._

_"I'm Damon Salvatore" He said grinning._

*****END FLASHBACK*****

Yeah it was a very nice and eventful meeting don't you think. But this is my life and my best friends life. Now I have more than one best friend actually I have about 5 best friends. Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Stefan, and Damon obviously. I'm not gonna go into a long story about how I meet all of them but lets just say it wasnt the same way I meet Damon. Me and Damon from the beginning were like a match made in heaven however cliché that sounds you see we were inseparable back then and still are. It was rare when me and Damon had a fight because well it just never happens and when it does happen things go down and I mean hard. When me and Damon fight its for a specific reason only and it has to be for a very major for us both to blow up and start throwing the insults. The latest fight we had been probably about 6-7 months ago and that was because he had killed an innocent 9th grader at our high school just because she broke Stefan's heart I mean there was absolutely know reason to kill her Stefan can fight his own battles. But enough of this let's get to the real story here like when I started to fall for him. Not Stefan definitely not I mean ill admit hes cute but Damon hes that type of hot that makes you pause when your crossing the street and get hit by traffic. Stefan's like a candle while Damon is like a freaking flame thrower. Well let me stop all this talking and let's get to the real reason were all here to figure out when, how, and why I feel for my best friend. Damon Salvatore.

* * *

"Elena" I heard him whisper in my ear and trying to ignore it I turned the other way.

"Come on Lena wake up its time for school" he said and when I still didn't respond he started shaking me.

"Okay you asked for it" he said and then I felt ice-cold.

"Oh my god" I shrieked as i bolted up to see what it was only to see him grinning victoriously in my face and when I looked down I was covered in water ice water.

"Hey you asked for it i called you twice and you didn't want to get up" he said and then he started to chuckle when i got up and ice started to fall off of my shirt and pajama shorts.

"I am never sleeping over here again" I growled out and then proceeded to stomp away and I heard him burst into laughter.

"Yeah you say that all the time and yet still do it" he yelled after me and I flicked him off as I continued to stomp down the attic stairs.

"Well I mean it this time" I screamed and when I turned around I ran face first into a hard chest and I stumbled back in surprise and looked up about to tell him off when I stopped dead at seeing Gusipe Salvatore standing above me glaring daggers and I shrunk. I don't know why but he never liked me. I at least have a reason for never liking him one he's just plain scary and two the first time I met him he was beating Damon for know reason at all so I slapped him and since then we hated each others guts.

"G- Gusipe" I sturtted out and his glare deepened.

"I hope you actually mean it this time bitch" he snarled and then he flashed his fangs and i jumped back in fright but then i heard another growl deep and extremly familiar. When i turned around to see who i already knew was there i chocked and ran at him and he grabbed me as he glarred at his father.

"Gusipe how many times have i told you to stay the fuck away from Elena" he snarled and i shrunk even deeper in fright when Gusipe flashed over to him and grabbed him by the throat throwing him into the closest wall and i screamed. After he threw him he flashed over to me and threw me with deadly force towards a wall but i was caught at the last minute and i heard Gusipe scream in frustration.

"Dont fucking touch her" Damon snarled and then he gently set me down and ran at his father and when they collided they both flew out the window.

"Damon" i screamed and ran towards the window only to see a empty space, "Damon" i called and then i saw him as he got smashed into a tree and i gasped and ran down the stairs quickly throwing on a sweter and slipping on my shoes i bolted out the door and stopped cold when i saw Gusipe leaning over Damon about to stake him i didnt think i just ran and jumped in front of him glaring i grabbed the stake and threw it about a good 10 to 20 feet away.

"Stop it" i cried and he grabbed me and tossed me grabbing a tree limb he rammed it into Damons side and i heard him scream in pain when it went through.

"Stop Gusipe please" i screamed and he turned his dead green eyes towards me, "Sakura would hate you if you did and shed haunt your ass from hell where you deserve to be" i screamed and he growled and ripped the stake from Damons body flashing over to me he ripped me off the ground and held me to the brick wall.

"What the hell do you know you little bitch" he screamed in my face and i gasped for air trying desperatly to pry his hand from my throat and get air into my lungs.

"I know that if you kill her son she'll surely hate you more than she most likely does now" i chocked out and he dropped me and sent one last glare at Damon before he marched back into the house.

"Lena" i heard him weakly call my name and i stood up on shaky legs and slowly walked over to him clopsing when i finally reached.

"Are you okay" i asked worry dripping like acid off of me.

"Im fine thisll heal up in no time. What about you" he mummbled with his head lulling to the side every couple of seconds.

"Im fine not a scratch on me as always" i said with a small giggle and he lightly chuckled and slid down the tree trunk to sit down.

"Let me see" he said when he was fully at level with me.

"Im fine damon" i groaned.

"Why can i smell blood then" he snapped back weakly.

"It could just as easily be yours damon. You have bleed out about a pint of blood already" i said and he held his hand out and weakly tugged me towards him and buried his face in my hair inhaling deeply.

"I know what my own blood smells like Lena and i know what Gusipes and Stefans smell like to so its not anyone of us it has to be you" he said and then he inhaled one more time and drew back with a confused look on his face.

"I know your bleeding but i cant find the source of it" he said frowning and i blushed almost the shade of a tomato and he looked at me confusion written everywhere on his face.

"Umm damon i need to go home" i said and he looked at me hurt and confused.

"What why. okay ill stop asking about the blood" he rushed out and i sighed.

"Damon im not trying to go home because of that" i said and he just looked even more confused.

"Then whay do you want to go home and where the hell is that blood coming from" he snapped agitated out of his mind.

"Damon i just came on" i said rasing my eyebrows and looking at him dead on.

"Okay and" he said and I looked at him with a 'Your an idiot' expression and then he looked horrifed.

"Oh oh jezus lets get you home" he yelled and picked me and we bolted back to my house at vampire speed.

* * *

"Okay im ready" i said after i walked out of my bathroom and he looked up and nodded his head.

"lets go" he said and we started down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about writing this so late but Ive been like insanely we just moved and i haven't really had time to get on the internet but i hope you guys like this chapter and ill try to let a friend proofread it before i post. Again really sorry.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hell On Earth**

* * *

"Ugh school its the one thing on earth that sucks ass" Damon moaned out as we walked and I shook my head but continued to walk.

"Hey are you mad or something I said I was sorry about the blood thing" he said when I didn't respond.

"Huh. oh no I'm not mad just don't feel like going to school today" I said and he snorted.

"I don't feel like going to school any day" he said and I laughed and kept on walking.

"Well your going to have to if you want to graduate this year" I pointed out and he groaned.

"Why do you always have to right about everything" he asked with a cute little pout on his face and I laughed.

"Hmm. because I'm awesome" I said and he laughed and playfully bumped my shoulder.

"Okay I'm getting a little tired of this slow ass walking and the bell is about to ring in" he said trailing off for a second, "2 minutes so let's go" he said and picked me up bridal style and then he took off at vampire speed.

-{IANY}-

RRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGG GGGGGGG!

"And there's the bell" he said right as we entered our first class.

"Yup we would have been so late if we were still walking" I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh yes we would have been" he said poking me in my sides after we sat down.

"Oh look at the beautiful couple" I heard a voice hiss from all the way across the room and we both turned to look and I saw the face that I hated. Kathrine Petrov. My Doppelganger.

"Thank you Kat so how are things going with you and Elijah. Oh wait he dumped you. So sorry" I said with fake pity and Damon snorted.

"You'd better watch your back Elena. Damon's not always going to be there to protect your ugly ass" she hissed.

"Oh I'm so scared I'm trembling in my boots. And you do realize you just pretty much called yourself ugly right" I shot back and she glared and twisted her head so fast I'm surprised she didn't get whiplash.

"You really should stop provoking her Lena'" Damon scolded trying to desperately hold in his laughter and failing because he released a snort.

"Well maybe if she would stop talking shit to me every morning and I wouldn't talk shit back" I retorted and he chuckled but didn't disagree.

"So Lena' what we doing this Friday. We can have movie night, a sleepover but please don't invite Klaus and Tyler this time, or we could just go on a shopping spree for you that is ill probably just buy some jeans and shirts from Areopostal or something" he asked and I thought for a minute.

"Well we had a shopping spree last week, we had a movie night the week before that so I guess sleepover at your house at is. And why can't I invite Tyler and Klaus" I whined.

"Because last time they were both there at the same time they ended up almost destroying my house plus Gusipe was royally pissed" he said and I laughed.

"Umm Damon. Gusipe is always pissed" I said laughing and he smirked.

"You know what I mean he was more pissed than he is on just a regular basis he almost killed me the next day after you guys had left" he said smirking.

"Fine ill just invite Klaus this time" I said and he scowled but didn't say anything.

-{IANY}-

"Lenaaaaa" I heard her high-pitched voice before I saw her.

"Hey Care whats up" I said after she had released me from her bear hug.

"What are we doing this weekend" she asked.

"Having a sleepover at Damon's why" I asked and she beamed.

"Who are you inviting" she asked over enthusiastic.

"You, Bonnie, Stefan, and Klaus" I said and she looked at me confused.

"Why Klaus" she hissed losing her happiness and I rolled my eyes.

"Because to tell you the truth I actually like Klaus a lot more than I like Tyler" I said, "Plus he didn't try to tear a hole through Damon's arm 4 weeks ago" I added when she frowned.

"Okay fine you have a point but why not just invite both of them" she asked.

"Because Damon doesn't want me to he said and I quote "They almost destroyed my house last time they were both there and Gusipe was royally pissed" end quote" I said and she raise a single blonde eyebrow at me.

"But Gusipe is always pissed" she said.

"That's exactly what I said but then he said he was more pissed than usual and that he almost killed him when we all left" I said.

"Ooh I see" she said as we walked into our next class.

-{IANY}-

"Finally school is over" Damon yelled as we left the school.

"Damon stop being so damn stupid" Tyler hissed.

"Why don't you stop smelling like a damn trash can and then ill think about it" Damon said barring his fangs when Tyler's eyes flashed yellow.

"Guys stop it" I said and Damon threw one last glare before marching back to my side.

"Stupid ass werewolf" Damon growled under his breath and Tyler's head snapped over to him.

"What was that vampire" he yelled.

"I didn't stutter werewolf" Damon yelled back and I sighed and walked over to Caroline and Bonnie.

"Well you sure didn't say it loud enough" Tyler yelled back.

"Well maybe you need have ears checked" Damon said back and Tyler growled as his eyes turned yellow as Damon barred his fangs.

"Okay that's enough" I said stepping in between them just as Tyler threw his punch.

CRACK!

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I stumbled back into Damon with my hands holding my broken and bleeding nose.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Damon yelled as he caught me with one arm and threw a punch at Tyler with the other.

BANG!

"YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER BASTARD" Damon screamed as he gently passed me to Caroline and Bonnie and then ran at Tyler. I could hear them as they collided into each other growling.

"Damon" I cried after I heard his pained yell and he was by my side again like he had always been.

"Lets go" he snapped grabbing my hand as we raced back to the boarding house.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update but i couldn't walk to the library these past few weeks i was kinda grounded but now i have a new comp so ill try to update more than i usually do. Anyways hope you like this new chapter and again sorry.**

_Italic: thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sleepover part 1**

* * *

"Were the hell is the first aid kit" Damon yelled as he literally tore apart his bathroom.

"Damon calm down I'm fine" I yelled over the sound of breaking glass and cabinets and he flashed out of the bathroom so fast i nearly had a heart attack on the spot.

"Your fine for Christ sake look at damn face Elena" he screamed as he flashed back into the bathroom. _well he sure knows how make a girl feel good._

"I am fine Damon" I yelled over things breaking, "Damon please will you just come sit down with me for five minutes" i yelled and the noises paused, "It'll make me feel better" i said and he slowly walked out of the bathroom with a quizzical look on his face, "Please" i said outstretching my arms and he sighed but walked to me and sat down while pulling me into his arms.

"I'm sorry" i heard him whisper after we had been sitting for a few minutes.

"For what" i asked and he sighed and turned his head away.

"For not protecting you. This should have never happened to you Lena" he said and i could hear the guilt dripping from his voice.

"Damon don't" i said and he looked up surprised.

"Don't what" he asked.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened. I stepped in front of that punch Damon knowing it was going to happen so don't try to blame it on yourself okay just don't I've watched you do it enough before and I'm tired of it" i said grabbing his face when he was about to argue back, "Don't" i whispered and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath nodding his head in defeat.

"So are we still having that sleepover" he asked with a crooked smile.

* * *

"Guys okay look" i yelled over everyone talking and they all turned and looked back at me.

"Whats up Lena" Caroline asked as she sucked on her blow pop.

"So whos up for a game of i never" i asked with a smirk on my face and I could see Damon grin.

"I'm in" he said as everyone else followed suite.

"So whos gonna be the guinea pig and drink a beer for us" Caroline asked and we all turned towards Klaus.

"What" he asked and we all grinned and batted our eyelashes.

"Get me the stupid beer" he said and i clapped in delight.

"Damon go get a bottle" i said and he ran to the kitchen and was back in 2 seconds flat.

"Here you go Klaus" i said handing him his drink and he started guzzling it down faster than a bullet train.

"Okay lets play" Damon said as Klaus finished his drink and threw it at him as damon ran to go get everyone else a drink.

"Okay. um i never... kissed Damon i said and i saw Caroline blush and take a quick sip of her beer and i felt my stomach curl in jealousy.

"Um i never watched american idol" Caroline said and everyone but her and Klaus took a sip.

"I never walked around the house completely naked" Bonnie said and i blushed and everyone took a drink as Bonnie smirked.

"I never kissed Klaus" Damon said smirking straight at Caroline and i saw her blush and take a quick sip and i laughed as she glared at me.

"I never had sex with Caroline" Klaus said and i stiffened as Damon took a sip of his drink.

"I have to use the bathroom" I said as i got up and walked away. After i got in the bathroom i sat down on the toilet and cried as i realized what my problem was.

I was falling in love with my best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sleepover part 2**

* * *

**Damon POV**

"I have to use the bathroom" i heard Elena say as she got up and darted towards the bathroom.

"Thanks a lot Klaus" i growled as i hopped up to go after her only to be blocked by Bonnie and Caroline.

"You cant go after her Damon" Bonnie said and i looked at her and narrowed my eyes about to just push her out of the way.

"Damon don't okay" i heard Caroline's overly perky voice in my ear and i wheeled around about to snap but when i saw her tear streaked face i stopped mid sentence.

"Why" i asked instead.

"Because Damon me and you are probably the least likely people she wants to see right now" she said and i growled and barred my fangs at her while pushing her and Bonnie both away and flashing up the stairs. _Were probably the least likely people she wants to see yeah right i know Elena and i know when shes hurting she wants to be comforted no matter what even if it does turn into an argument we get over arguments in nearly 2 hours._

"Stupid Damon" i heard her mumble through my bathroom door and my hand froze on the door knob, "If he was human he'd have every STD in the fucking book fucking every easy A in school including Caroline" she continued to rant while i stood outside the door hurt and slightly confused, "I'm probably the only girl in school he hasn't screwed into his bedpost" she kept going on and on and i finally decided to stop it by knocking.

"Elena" i called hesitantly through the door and i heard her heart beat pick up the pace and then i slowed back when she realized it was me.

"What do you want Damon" she asked and i could smell the new batch of tears that were no doubt pooling in her doe brown eyes.

"I want to talk so either you can come out or you can let me in but were gonna talk either way even if its through this door" i said leaving no room for argument and i heard her sigh as she pushed herself up off of whatever she was sitting on and unlocked the door but made no move to come out so i took that as my cue to go in.

"What" she said after i had closed and locked the door back.

"What wrong" i said and she gave me a disbelieving look and then rolled her eyes.

"Damon if you were standing outside the door for more than a minute then you damn sure know whats wrong" she said and i looked down at the floor with guilt eating at my undead heart.

"Look i don't know why you were saying what you were saying but i do have a slight idea why you were but i'm also not gonna just jump to conclusion so ill just ask you here and now" i said taking in a breath that i really didn't need, "Elena are you in love with me" i asked deadly serious and i as the blush she was trying difficultly to hold back burst on her face.

"W- what i mean yeah as my best friend ill always love you" she said and i sighed and rolled my eyes.

"That's not what i meant and you know it" i said and she looked down at her feet.

"Why" she said and i looked at her confusion clearly written across my face, "Why do you want to know Damon" she said.

"Elena if your not in love with me in that way then just say that your not and tell me the real reason why your so mad over this" i said. _And split my heart straight in two._

"Yes Damon okay I'm in love with you are you happy now" she screamed at me and i looked at her surprised as tears streamed down her face and she ran out of bathroom while i stood shocked out of mind and when my brain finally returned i noticed Bonnie sitting on my bed glaring.

"What are you doing in my room" i asked and her glare hardened as she stood up.

"Elena wanted me tell you not to talk to her tomorrow or any other day" she said as she turned around and i looked at her as i laughed and crossed my arms.

"Seriously witch where is Elena" i said.

"She left Damon and she told me to tell you and Caroline not to talk to her and she told Caroline that you two could have each other" she said and i could see real sadness in her eyes sadness for me, "I really am sorry Damon but that's what she said" she finished and walked out of my room as i looked after her.

When i finally heard her leave i collapsed on my bed as silent tears streaked down my face.

"Why Lena" i whispered to my ceiling as i fell into a restless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fake Date**

* * *

"Damon wake up" i heard Stefan say over me and i groaned and pulled the covers over my head.

"Go away Stefan i'm not in the mood to fight with you or Gusipe this morning" i said into my pillow and i heard Stefan sigh but he didn't move to walk away.

"Damon i heard what happened with Elena and if you get out of bed I'll help you get her back" he said and i bolted up right looking at him with loving eyes for the first time in 13 years.

"Okay lets go" i said jumping up.

"You need to get dressed unless you plan on going to school in boxers" he said and i looked down finally noticing i was only in my boxers.

"Did you take off my clothes last night Stefan" i said and he looked away embarrassed.

"I figured you didn't wanna wake up in your clothes and get in a fight with dad over it" he said and i nodded as i stood up and pulled on a pair of pants and t shirt that Elena bought me last year.

"Lets go" i said grabbing my car keys and walking out the room with Stefan on my heels.

"So whats the plan" i said after we had started driving.

"Pretend to be dating Katherine for a few days" he said and i stomped the brake sending him into the dashboard as i looked at him like he was crazy.

"What the hell kinda plan is that" i said.

"Its a plan to make her jealous and piss her off so then shell most likely either pull you out the classroom or come to the house after school in a few days" he said and i thought of it for a minute and then sighed.

"This better work Stefan" i said as i put the car back in drive and finished driving the rest of the way to school.

* * *

"Elena" i heard as i walked into the classroom and i turned my head looking for her and spotted her near Bonnie.

"Caroline don't" Bonnie warned and when Elena looked up i saw why she said that and i gasped. Elena eyes while bloodshot and puffy like she had been crying all night and this morning.

"Elena please look me and Damon were drunk it was a mistake when it happened and we both were going to tell you" Caroline pleaded as i sat and watched.

"Really Caroline you were and when were you guys planning to tell her" Bonnie snapped and she looked at her and flinched at Bonnie hard glare.

"We were going to tell yesterday" she said and Bonnie snorted, "Look Elena you know me and Damon would never do anything to intentionally hurt you especially Damon" she continued to plead as i watched on.

"What did the star couple break up" i heard from the door way and everyone turned to see Kathrine sitting there with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up Kath-" Caroline started to yell but i stopped her with a look.

"Katherine we need to talk" i said swallowing down the rising bile in my throat.

"About what Salvatore" she snarled in agitation and i rolled my eyes and just grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room with me.

"Kathrine i want you to go out with me so i can get Elena back" i said and she stared at me shocked and slightly amused.

"And why would i help you" she said.

"Because you'd do anything to get Elena skins and I'll pay you 2 million when and if it works" i said and looked at me contemplating and then sighed.

"Fine I'll help" she said, "So do we just announce this when we walk into the room or should just scream in fake glee out here" she said and i rolled my eyes.

"I could care less what you did Kathrine" i said about to walk in the room when she started shrieking or at least that what i thought it was.

"Oh my god Damon yes I'll go on a date with we can go the Grill and dance and eat and maybe even have some extra activities after wards if your lucky that is" she said loudly enough for our entire classroom to hear and i rubbed my temples.

"Great thanks" i said and she smirked as she started to walk into the classroom ahead of me and i sighed as i walked in after her.

When i walked in i was faced with shocked, angry, and one hurt face. _This had better work Stefan._

"What the hell Damon" Bonnie yelled as she made her way through the crowd anger written clearly on her face.

"Come with me" i said as i pulled her out of the room with her struggling the whole way out.

"Let go of me Damon" she continued to yell as i dragged her out to the back of the school.

"Bonnie look at me" i said and she glared, "Now i'm going to let you go but you have to promise me that you wont hit me or perform and witch spells on me" i said.

"Fuck you Damon i'm not promising you shit" she yelled as she struggled in my grasp.

"Bonnie please you have to promise me or else i cant explain to you why i'm fake dating Kathrine" i said and she froze and looked at me and then nodded her slightly reluctant but i let her go non the less.

"Explain now" she said with her glare still firmly in place.

"I'm faking dating her to make Elena jealous but before you get anymore pissed this was Stefan's idea and if it doesn't work within 2 weeks i'm gonna 'dump' her" i said and she looked at me while her glare slowly diminished.

"You really think that's going to work" she said.

"I at least have to try Bonnie" i said and she nodded.

"When we get back to class i'm gonna have act like i still hate you, you know that right" she said and when i nodded she turned and we walked back into the building towards our class.

"Bonnie" i called and she stopped and turned around, "Thanks" i said and i thought i saw her give me a ghost of a smile.

"Your Welcome" she said, "In a way Damon i knew you wouldn't hurt Elena like that" she said and then she disappeared into the classroom and i smiled.

"I'm gonna get you back Lena know matter what i have to do" i mumbled to myself before i walked back into class.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Make Up or Break Up**

**Damon POV**

* * *

"Kathrine come on already i called to her up the stairs as i looked at the clock. Bonnie had already sent me a text telling me that her Elena were at the grill.

"I'm coming Damon okay beauty takes a minute" she yelled back down and i sighed annoyed out my mind.

"If you don't hurry then well miss Elena at the grill and you'll have to go on another date with me instead of making up with Elijah" i called and she was down the stairs in seconds.

"Lets go the sooner this is over the sooner i can get Elijah back" she said as she strutted out the door and i rolled my eyes as i followed.

"Drama queen" i muttered under my breath as i strapped my seat belt and headed to the Grill with my fake date.

* * *

"Okay so how are we going to do this when we enter" Kathrine asked when we were a minute or two from the Grill.

"Just make it look like were on a real date only don't kiss me" i said.

"Okay i got it so then you don't really want her to be jealous and then well have to go on another date" she said sounding annoyed and i rolled my eyes.

"I do want her to be Jealous" i snapped and she laughed as she shook her curly head.

"If you want her to jealous then i have to take you on a real Kathrine date as in flirting, kissing, and teasing touches" she said with a smirk.

"You know what do whatever the hell you want" i said exasperated and annoyed. _Who knew people could look some much alike but one is sweet and other just plane damn annoying i don't see what Elijah likes about her._

"Damon hello anybody home in there" Kathrine was yelling at me when i came out of my thoughts and i glared at her and marched away to the table that me and Elena usually reserve for ourselves only to stop dead when i saw Elena and Elijah sitting at our table talking wildly.

"That little Doppelganger bitch stole my man" Kathrine screamed and i saw Elijah's head snap up as she started to march her way to the table and i followed after close on her heels to make sure that she touch Elena.

"What the fuck are you doing you little bitch" she screamed when we reached the table and Elena looked surprised to see her.

"What are you talking about" Elena asked.

"You know exactly what i'm talking about why are you here with Elijah" she screamed.

"Were eating and doing the project from history class which you would know about if you paid attention in class and wasn't screaming about yours and Damon's date the entire time" Elena fired back with clear anger on her face and i looked shocked as hell. _Holy shit shes already jealous and it hasn't even been a day._

"What are you jealous" Kathrine fired back and i stared at Elena's bewildered face as she stuttered for a answer.

"NO" she screamed, "Thank you very much but I'd rather not get every STD in the book from how many girls hes slept with so if i were you id be careful and use protection. Never know what it has" She finished and then she stood up and flew out the Grill while i stood there shocked and hurt as hell.

* * *

"Well sorry but i tried" Kathrine said as she climbed out of my blue mustang and i glared full on pissed from today's and yesterdays events.

"You tried. That was you trying i could have done better than that with a fucking blow up doll" i screamed and she looked shocked and for the first time in my life i saw Kathrine's eyes tear up.

"Oh shit Kathrine i'm sorry look its just because of what has happened today and yesterday and i'm so damn frustrated from it all i just want my best friend back" i said with tears clogging my voice.

"It's fine Damon i know" she said placing her hand on my arm and my head snapped up in shock when i saw a face on her i only ever saw on Elena a face i didn't even know she could make. She was smiling at me.

"Well get her don't worry" she said as she turned to walk away.

"Hey Kathrine" i called and she stopped but didn't turn around, "Thanks for helping me i know you didn't have to" i said and then i turned and got back in my car and started my long and lonely drive home.

* * *

"DAMON" i heard her scream before i heard her start marching up the stairs to my room. _Well damn that was fast girls get jealous a little to damn easily._

"Well hello to you to Elena" i said turning around away from my dresser after i had the clothes i was wearing for tomorrow and i gasped when i saw her she was still beautiful even when she was pissed as hell at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM DAMON" she screamed marching up to me and stopping maybe 3 feet away with her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about" i asked knowing full well what she was talking about and she i know she could see it on my face when i smirked.

"YOU KNOW FULL WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU ASK ME IF I LOVE YOU AND I TELL YOU YES AND THEN YOU GO AND DATE KATHRINE OF ALL PEOPLE" she screeched and i looked at her surprised and then rage so strong washed over me i was slightly afraid of myself.

"ME YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT ME WHAT ABOUT YOU, YOU JUST COMPLETELY FUCKING ABONDEND ME LIKE I WASN'T WORTH THE FUCKING TIME OF DAY TO ACTUALLY LOVE LIKE YOU WERE FUCKING ASHAMED BY IT SO EXCUSE ME IF I WAS TRYING TO GET MY BEST FRIEND BACK BY DOING WHAT MY BROTHER SAID SO IF YOU DON'T MIND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY PERSONAL SPACE" i screamed and she looked close to tears by the end of it. And then she looked angry and i don't mean shrug it off anger i mean so angry i thought she was about to have a heart attack.

"YOUR AN ASSHOLE" she screamed before she started to march out of my room and down the stairs and slamming the door closed when she left and my eyes got big when i noticed what i had just done i'd just made it worse.

"Fuck" i hissed grabbing my jacket and i flew out the door towards the Gilbert house.

* * *

I decided to knock on the door when i got there instead of just crashing through her window like i usually did.

I heard the door unlock and then it opened to reveal Jeremy Gilbert.

"Hey baby Gilbert" i said walking in and immediately went towards the stairs.

"Uh i wouldn't do that Damon shes pissed" he yelled up the stairs and i waved my hand at him in shooing motion.

"I know" i called back just as i reached her door.

"Stupid fucking Damon" she yelled just as i opened the door and got a face full of her teddy bear 'Dr Pepper'.

"What are you doing here" she screamed hopping up and glaring daggers as i walked towards and she backed up until i had her completely cornered in her room.

"I'm here to fix what i did" i said and she looked at me confused and afraid.

"What are you talking about" she said with that defiant tilt to her chin.

"I came to apologize about yelling at you and going out with Kathrine and forcing you to say what you did at the sleepover" i said, "And sleeping with Caroline" i finished looking up at her with pleading eyes begging her to forgive me and be my best friend again.

"No i'm sorry about running out and telling Bonnie to say that to you i shouldn't have done that and i don't blame you for doing what you did you were just worried about me and wanted to know you had a right" she said shrugging as a blush spread up her neck and i smiled and hugged her and she buried her face in my chest.

"Sorry about yelling at you like i did earlier at my house" i said and i felt her laugh.

"It's fine Damon i don't blame i did kind of abandon you after you asked me that" she said.

"Was it true" i asked taking my chances and hopping she wouldn't run away again.

"Was what true" she said with clear confusion in her voice and i sighed.

"What you said in the bathroom at my house when i kept asking" i said and i felt her freeze and start to pull away and i let her but she didn't run she just looked at me and then smiled as she stood up on her tip toes and kissed me. I sat there in shock for a few seconds as she kissed me. _What the hell am i doing shes kissing me move stupid lips move. _By the time i was about to kiss her back she had already pulled away looking up at me with hurt shining in her eyes and she looked down as she started to back away and i grabbed her arms.

"Don't" i said as i bent down and gave her a lite peck and she looked at me with wide eyes and then i was like she was searching my eyes fr something and i guess she found it because she smiled so wide i was surprised her face didn't split but she was still beautiful nonetheless.

"Yes" she said and then she was kissing me again and i didn't hesitate i kissed her back and i had to say this was the best make up fight wed ever had.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be Elena POV and sorry for being a little bit late didnt have wifi over the weekend to post anything.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: New Relatinship**

* * *

I woke up with Damon laying under me and i smiled as i remembered last night his lips were so soft now i know why girls like kissing them. I frowned when i remembered the fact that he kinda was a man whore.

"Why are you frowning Lena" i heard him mumble in a voice filled with sleep.

"Damon you'll stop sleeping with other girls now right" i asked and he sat up sleep still clouding his eyes as he rubbed them to wake up.

"Did you ask if i'll stop sleeping with others girls" he said after he had yawned and i saw the sleep slowly going away and i nodded chewing my lip in fear that he might laugh in my face and say no, "Lena last night when you said you loved me that was already a deal breaker with every girl that has asked me out. Which is all of them" he said and i sighed in relief.

"Thank you" i said and then i smiled and leaned up while he was rubbing his eyes and kissed him, "Love you" i said and then i grinned and hopped up running to the bathroom.

"Hey" i heard Damon yell behind me and i giggled and locked the door as i started the shower.

* * *

"Are you ready yet" i yelled through the bathroom door just as he opened it and i barreled into his chest his wet glistening chest. _Seriously did he have to walk out without a shirt hes making it really hard to take this slow._

"I'm done" he said walking out and throwing on his t-shirt as he went to grab his leather jacket and boots.

"Damon your an idiot sometimes" i said walking away and he looked at me in confusion as he followed.

"How is that" he said when we got into his car and i smirked and looked at him putting on his favorite aviators.

"Because i said so" i said and he shook his head and pulled out the driveway while i laughed to myself.

Life was good.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry so short but thats the best i could do for this chapter will right more tomorrow or maybe a little later but itll be soon.**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Kathrine & Elena

* * *

RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG

"Made it" i said as me and Damon ran through the classroom door me panting and him grinning.

"Well duh i told you we would" he said as he took my hand and dragged me towards our seats.

"Elijah please" i heard behind me and i turned to see Kathrine nearly in tears by Elijah and i watched in shock as he turned and marched away with her at his heels pleading.

"Holy crap" Damon said amazed as everyone else watching them.

"Well i guess she was caught with Kol" someone behind us said as everyone else started to laugh i pulled out of Damon's arms and ran after her.

"Elena" i heard Damon's panicked voice behind me but i kept running towards her.

"Kathrine" i called when i saw her on her knees in front of the school with tears streaming down her face like a waterfall and when she looked up she wiped at her tears and stood up with a glare.

"What do you want" she spat and i looked in shock as she cried and then i did something i had told myself id never do. I hugged Kathrine Petrov

"I'm sorry" i whispered in her ear and i felt her start to tremble as she cried into my neck, "If you want i can talk to him" i said and she looked up wiping at her eyes and nose.

"Y- you'd do that for me" she asked with venerability in her voice and eyes and i nodded with a smile and she cracked a half smile at me.

"I see why Damon loves you so much" she said and i stared in shock._ We hadn't even told Bonnie and Caroline we were together yet so how did she know. _

"Damon told me last night on our fake date he said he loved you so much and how we could look so alike but were still completely different. Now i know what he meant by that i wouldn't have even cared to run after you if i saw you crying over Damon i would have just made fun of you" she said and i smiled.

"I know Kathrine i spent my life not being you but in a way i kind of am i'm selfish at times i throw fits at little things and i sometimes don't care what i do to people i don't like" i said and she looked at me shocked.

"But you seem so" she said looking for the right word.

"Goody goody" i said and she grinned at me nodding, "Im know where near goody goody just ask Damon" i said and she laughed.

"Not trying to say i like Damon in the way you do but he really is a great guy dont hurt him" she said and i nodded.

"I know" i said, "So when do you want me to talk to Elijah" i said smiling and she blushed looking away.

"Tonight maybe if its possible" she said and i nodded.

"Okay ill get Damon to drive me and well both talk to him together okay" i said smiling and she nodded.

"Thank you i really owe you one" she said.

"Oh its know problem you don't have to do anything for me" i said and she shook her head.

"Yes i do name anything and ill do it" she said looking at me expectantly and i smiled as i thought then i grinned.

"Help me pay for a iPhone 5" i said and she raised a eyebrow and nodded walking away but stopped.

"Elena if you tell anyone i was crying ill snap your neck" she said glaring but then her eyes softened, "And thanks again. Well go to the your phone company Wednesday and get you phone" she said walking back to class and i smiled.

* * *

"God Elena where the hell were you" Damon yelled when i stepped back in class.

"Just talking" i said, "By the way were going to the Mikelson's mansion after school is over" i said and he looked at me in confusion.

"What why" he said after sitting down.

"Because i have to talk to Elijah" i said and he narrowed his eyes at me and then shrugged looking towards the teacher as she walked in.

After a few minutes of class i looked towards Kathrine and she turned and winked at me smiling and i smiled back.

Maybe Kathrine Petrov wasn't that bad a person.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Talking To Elijah

* * *

"I still dont see why we have to talk to him why cant she do it herself its her love life" Damon whined and i rolled my eyes looking out the window.

"Because Damon Kathrine helped you and now were going to help her" i said, "Plus shes not that bad of a person" i finished looking over at him with a smile.

"Sure whatever" he grumbled as he continued driving and i grinned and slowly leaned over while he was in mid rant and planted a kiss on his jaw and he stopped and turned his head towards me in shock and then i saw his eyes go dark and his pupils dilate. And then he was kissing me and i have to say what a kiss.

When he finally pulled away i was flushed and panting and he had hunger in his eyes but it disappeared and he smirked when he saw me flushed and panting.

"So should we continue" he said.

"Yes" i sighed and he then i noticed he was back in his seat and holding the wheel staring at me confused and then i dawned on his face and he smirked and laughed. I blushed humiliated beyond belief and scrambled into my seat burying my face in my legs.

"Oh Lena its okay a lot of girls never wanted me to sop" he said with a teasing note in his voice and i glared and then went back into my legs.

"I hate you" i said and i heard him laugh and then i felt the car pull off.

"Lena its fine okay were dating your gonna have to get used to me kissing you sooner or later" he said rubbing my head in a comforting manner and when i looked back up he smiled and then turned to back towards to road.

"I love you" i said and he smiled and leaned over kissing my cheek.

"Love you to Lena" he said.

* * *

Knock Knock Knock!

"What the hell is taking him so long to answer the damn door" Damon grumbled in annoyance and i shifted my feet.

"How am i supposed to know Damon i don't live here I've never even been here" i said annoyed beyond belief. My feet hurt and he wouldnt stop moaning about his own problems.

"Whats wrong" he said staring at me and i jumped in shock.

"Nothing just tired of standing" i said and he nodded and then bent down, "Damon what are you doi- AHH" i cried as he picked me up bridal style and continued to tap his foot in annoyance and i looked at him in shock.

"Now you dont have to stand problem solved" he said and i smiled and snuggled deeper into his chest.

"You have to be the nicest person ever" i said yawning and he looked down at me and smirked and then he started leaning in and stopped his back going rigid.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't do that on my doorstep" Elijah's smooth and collected voice said from the doorway and both our heads snapped towards him. And then Damon growled.

"What the fuck took you so long to answer the door" he screamed and i sighed and wiggled out of his arms.

"I was busy and i thought you were Kathrine" he said and i saw a brief flash of sadness in his brown eyes (Dont know if his eyes are actually brown but thats what they look like to me).

"Well were not so can we come in" he said impatiently and Elijah nodded moving back so we could walk in.

"What do you too want" he said after he lead us to the front room and we were all seated.

"How do you know we want something" Damon said a smirk on his face and i elbowed him.

"We came to talk to you about Kathrine" i said and he tensed and narrowed his eyes.

"What about her" he said and i sighed standing back up and walked over to him.

"She loves you Elijah" i said in a soft voice and he rolled his eyes.

"And how is that if she was kissing Kol" he said in a hard voice.

"She told me a few hours ago when i went to her house to ask her questions before i came here that Kol forced himself on her and truthfully i dont doubt it with all the other girls hes forced himself on" i said and he sighed and rubbed his temples.

"And how do you expect me to believe that my own brother would force himself on the girl i love" he said.

"Because hes Kol in 9th grade he tried to force himself on me and Damon beat the hell out of him" i said, "Look Elijah just think about it Kol has been in lust with Kathrine since you guys started dating in 8th grade he only attacked me because he thought i was her" i said and i could see as Elijah struggled to believe it and then he sighed and nodded.

"So Kathrine wasnt willing" he said and i shook my head no, "Well if you dont mind ill be leaving now" he said standing, "And dont stay long Klaus dosent like visitors right after school ends" he said and then he flashed out.

"Well since thats over can we go" Damon said after he had left and i nodded and started towards the door.

"I feel awesome" i said.

"Whys that" Damon asked.

"Because i just helped someone with their relationship i feel like cupid" i said and Damon laughed as we drove back to the boarding house.

"You know something i cant wait for" Damon abruptly asked after a few minutes of silence and i smirked.

"Being able to have sex with me" i said smirking and he laughed.

"Well yes that but also graduation" he said amusement lacing his voice.

"I know i cant wait either" i said, "Proms going to be awesome" i finished with a bright smile.

* * *

**PLEASE READ DONT SKIP**

**A/N: So people quick question should i make the lemon before or after prom and graduation just wanna know which one youd guys want first which ever one gets most votes will happen first.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Graduation

* * *

"Damon its finally here i'm so excited" i squealed as he sat on his bed trying to get his tie straight.

"You can say that again. I'll never have to see that damn school ever again" he said smirking and i rolled my eyes but smiled anyway.

"Why do hate the school so much" i asked grinning.

"Its not that i hate the school in particular. I hate the fact that i have to wake up at 6' o clock in the morning" he said.

"I have to agree" i said smiling, "So what do you wanna do before prom" i said and he grinned and walked towards me with a predatory grace.

"I can think of a lot of wonderful things we could do before prom" he said and i rolled my eyes.

"Um... no Damon were not having sex before prom" i said and he sighed and threw himself back on the bed.

"Why do we have to wait after prom what you wanna be drunk before you have sex with me or something" he pouted and i smiled shaking my head at him.

"Because then it'll be more romantic now stop complaining before i make you until next week" i said and he snapped his mouth shut but still glared.

"Sometimes i cant stand you" he said and i turned towards him and grinned.

"And yet you still love me" i said and he smiled and kissed me slow and deep then pulled away with a grin.

"Che faccio tesoro. Quindi molto" he said and i stared in confusion as his eyes lit up in delight and amusement.

"What did you just say" i said and he grinned and walked away whistling, "Damon what did you say" i called after him and i heard him laugh as he went down the stairs.

"Stupid hot Italian vampire" i hissed under my breath as i made my way do the stairs and into Damon's car.

* * *

"Damon seriously what did you say" i said and he just smiled and kept driving to the school and i huffed and fell back into the seat with a pout, "I really hate right now" i said and i heard him stifle a laugh.

"Damon seriously if you don't tell me what you said were not doing it until tomorrow" i said my hands on my hips and i saw him slightly pale but he stood his ground, "Ugh! Well can you at least tell me if it was bad" i said.

"It wasn't bad" he said.

"Well what was it" i said and he didn't answer, "Fine gosh keep your Italian language to yourself then i don't care" i said and stared out the window annoyed as hell.

"Elena" he said and i jumped startled at the abrupt way he called me, "When we graduate and after prom and maybe in a few years or a few months after. If i asked you to marry me what would your answer be" he asked and i looked at him shocked.

After a few minutes of thought and going through every type of thing that could lead me to not wanting to marry Damon i found out. There were none.

"Yes" i said looking at him with a straight face, "I'd say yes" i finished looking away and missing the smile that appeared on his face.

"Ti amo" he said and i huffed in annoyance as he laughed.

* * *

"Caroline" i yelled as we rushed at each other squealing in delight.

"Oh my gosh Lena this is so exciting" she yelled.

"I know were finally graduating and prom is gonna rock" i said.

"I know then again i designed it" she said with a smug smile on her face but it wasnt the smug type you'd wanna slap off it was the 'Im so proud of my self smile'.

"PLEASE SENIORS TAKE YOUR SEATS SO WE CAN START DOESNT MATTER WHERE YOU SIT JUST FIND A SEAT AND PAY ATTENTION" Principle James called into the mic.

"Me and Damon are going to go sit Care" i said and she nodded as she ran off to her seat.

"Lets go Damon" i called over my shoulder and he nodded and started to walk in front of me searching for a seat in the back.

"Found one" he said grabbing my hand and speed walking over.

"This is so awesome" i said smiling as the students got called off.

"Yup and soon hes gong to say your name and mine and then well be officially done" he said smiling and i grinned.

"Yes we will" i said as he started with the G's.

_I cant wait. _

* * *

"Elena Gilbert" Principal James called and i could hear everyone start clapping as i stood up and smiled at Damon before i made my way up to stage.

"Congratulations Elena" he said after i had reached him and i smiled as we shook hands and i grabbed my diploma and walked over to all the teachers that were waiting to shake my hand.

"Good job Elena" Ms. Smith said as she shook my hand and so on and so forth as i went down the line till i got off the stage and made my way back to Damon.

"Woop woop Elena Gilbert's graduated" he said and i smiled knocking my shoulders into his as i giggled.

"Haha i'm older than you now since i graduated first" i said jokingly and he smiled.

"Hey i'm still 18 and your still 17 for 2 more months" he said grinning and i laughed as i leaned into him.

"Damon Salvatore" Principal James called and i smile as he stood up and walked towards the stage and i couldn't help it. I slapped his butt and he looked at me surprised and then smirked as he walked away and before he turned around i saw the dangerous glint in his eyes.

* * *

"That was dirty" Damon said after he sat back down and i smiled and blinked at him innocently and then grinned.

"I know that was the point" i said smirking and he laughed leaning back.

"Your crazy Lena" he said with a light smile and i smiled back snuggling into him as he held me.

"Finally graduated" i whispered and i heard Damon grunt his approval.

_Finally._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Proposal

"Damon seriously you need to hurry up i am not being late for prom" i said as Caroline combed and curled my hair.

All he was doing was sitting on my bed staring into space like he didn't even here me.

"Damon" i yelled and he lightly jumped and looked towards me, "Hello get dressed" i said and he just stared at me and then stood up and flashed over.

"Shoo" he said to Caroline and Bonnie and they both glared but walked out anyway.

"Damon what the hell" i cried, "I need to finish getting my hair curled" i said as i turned to sink and started to finish my curls.

"We need to talk" he said fidgeting wildly and i stared at him confused and then my eyes widened and a lump got stuck in my throat as the worst possibility popped in my head.

"Are you breaking up with me" i chocked and he stared me surprised and shook his head as i let out a sigh of relief.

"No not at all you'd have to kill me to get me to break up with you" he said lightly smiling and i slowly calmed down.

"Well then whats up" i said as i finished my last curl and turned back to him.

"Come sit down" he said motining towards the bed.

"Damon is this another trick to get me to have sex with you before prom cause its not gonna work and i just finished my hair" i said narrowing my eyes and he laughed.

"No not that" he said sitting down and after a few seconds i sat down with him and hugged my legs.

"So then whats up your not breaking up with me and your not trying to get me to have sex so why that face" i said and he took a deep breath.

"Close your eyes" he said and when i just stared at him he rolled his eyes, "Just do it please" he said and i nodded closing my eyes and waited. After a few seconds i heard a rustle of clothing and felt him get off the bed as i started to sigh in annoyance thinking he was taking off his clothes.

"Okay open" he said and my eyes snapped open and widened as i gasped in shock.

"Damon whats that" i asked my voice quivering as i stared at the diamond ring he was holding between his fingers.

"Lena I've loved you since the day i meet you and i'm not really good with words but i'm trying" he said as i continued to stare in shock, "So im just gonna come out with it" he continued, "Elena Marie Gilbert will you marry me" he asked hesitantly and i just stared in shock as he slowly started to waver.

"Yes" i whispered and he looked at me in suprise and shock.

"What" he said and i smiled as tears ran down my face.

"Yes" i said louder and he stared and then smiled and slid the ring onto my finger.

"Elena Salvatore" i whispered and he smiled.

"Has a pretty good ring to it" he said as he kissed me and i melted, "Lets go i need to get dressed" he said grinning and i pouted as he yanked me up and peaked me on my lips before flashing out.

"So what happened" Caroline asked grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"He asked me to marry him" i said smiling and she squealed and ran into the room hugging me and jumping around.

"What did you say" she screeched.

"Yes of course" i yelled and we squealed and jumped together as she ran out the room and yelled.

"She said yes" she screeched down the stairs and i heard cheers and more squeals as Bonnie and Aunt Jenna ran up the stairs and smothered me in hugs and kisses.

"Oh my god we have to start planning right after prom" Aunt Jenna yelled and i smiled, "But first you guys need to pick a date" she said and i smiled thinking of the perfect one.

"I was thinking August 12th" i said and they all looked at me confused as i smiled.

"Why then it'll be cold" Caroline asked.

"Its the first day me and Damon meet" i said and they all smiled and awed as they got ready to help me start planning my wedding.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Prom

"Lena" he whispered in my ear as he ran his nose down the slope of my neck kissing and nipping lightly.

"Damon seriously stop it" i said and he whined but stopped and leaned away.

"Your so not fun" he said pouting and i rolled my eyes and sighed as i tapped my foot impatiently.

"Where are Care and Bonnie" i grumbled.

"Lena they'll get here just wait" he said smirking and i had the urge to smack him.

"Well they need to hurry up" i snapped plopping down on the stairs.

"They probably just had to turn around for something Lena" he said grabbing my hand and rubbing small circles into it.

"Ugh your right i just need to calm down Care or Bonn just forgot something and went back for it" i said as i started to slowly calm and then I saw Damon perk and look down the road.

"Lets go" he said pulling me up just as the limo turned the corner.

"Finally" i said stepping into the limo after it had stopped, "What took you guys so long" i said.

"Well you should probably be asking the driver that question" Caroline yelled throwing a glare at the limo driver as he shrunk away.

"What does the limo driver have to do with it" i asked in confusion.

"He took fucking forever to arrive at my house then he had to use the bathroom when he got there and me not wanting to be a big fat bitch let him and he took 20 minutes using my toilet" she screeched and we all stared dumb struck.

"He should have used the bathroom before he went to your house" Bonnie snapped and we all nodded in agreement.

"Its kinda gross that he went in someone else's house and well you know" I said.

"Yeah tell me about it i thought he was just gonna pee" she said and i smiled sympathetic.

"Well did you spray any air freshener" i asked and she nodded

"Yeah i had to" she said.

"It stunk" i said and she nodded.

"It smelt like spoiled milk and tuna fish" she said, "It was so freaking gro-" she said and was cut off by the driver.

"Were here" he said and when we looked out we saw downtown and the hotel that we were staying in for prom.

"Wow its huge" i said after we had all gotten out and they all nodded in awe.

"Well lets get in there then" Damon said smiling grabbing my hand walking towards the doors.

"Holy crap" we all said when we went in.

"I cant believe mystic falls can afford this" Damon said and i nodded in agreement as we all gaped at the lobby.(The lobby looks like the one from prom night so does the sweet sorry don't know how to spell that right if you've seen the movie you know what i'm talking about if not look it up on Google images sorry don't feel like doing it i'm actually really tired while typing this).

"This is amazing" i said, "I cant wait to see where were having the dance and our sweet" i said and everybody nodded still in shock.

"Oh hey guys you have to come over here first to get your sweet" the check in guy said smiling with and expensive looking suite.

"Okay" i said as we all walked over towards him.

"And whats your names" he asked waiting to start typing our names into the computer to look up our room.

"Elena Gilbert, Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, Klaus Mikelson, Bonnie Bennett, and Matt Donovan" i said as he typed into his computer and then smiled and turned around to grab our room cards.

"Here you are room 1302" he said handing us i cards, "Your room is on the 2nd floor and to the right then just keep going down the dance hall is on the 5th floor and there'll be a set of double doors to your left just go through there and you'll find the party" he said and we all thanked him as we walked towards the elevators with our bags.

* * *

"Holy crap" we all said in unison when we saw the sweet.

"This is huge" i said (Again looks like the one from prom night except a few changes in the sweet it has a kitchen with granite counter tops and all stainless steal appliances).

"Lets find our rooms shall we" Damon was the first to speak and when everyone agreed we started to walk towards the bedrooms.

"WE CALL THIS ONE" me and Damon both yelled when we saw the first room it was an automatic yes. (Again room from prom night the one the main girl and her boyfriend picked).

"Holy crap not fair you guys got the best room" Caroline whined as she walked around the room me and Damon had picked, "I'll pay you 200 bucks to switch" she said hopefully and me and Damon shook our heads no and she pouted but didn't push it.

"So should we pack first and then go to the 5th floor or pack later and go now" i asked and everyone shared a look.

"Go now" they all said in unison and we all walked out the room to the elevators.

* * *

"Okay this is ridiculous how i can't stop wowing" Caroline said as we all stood in shock and then after what she said registered we all laughed.

"Care wowing isn't a word" i said and she shrugged and grabbed Klaus's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Shall we follow their lead" i asked and Damon smiled and grabbed my hand as we walked onto the dance floor.

"I kinda feel bad now" i yelling over the pumping music and he looked at me confused.

"Whys that" he yelled.

"Because we left Bonnie and Matt all alone by the doors and there not here as each others dates" i said remembering he was a vampire and could hear me if i whispered over this music. He paused and then cursed.

"Shit i forgot about Them okay lets go" he said as he flashed us out of dancing teenage bodies.

"Bonnie" i called when i saw her sitting with Caroline and i breathed a sigh of relief as i ran to her, "Oh my god are you okay i'm so sorry me and Damon ditched you guys like that" i said with clear guilt on my face and she smiled.

"Its fine Lena besides Caroline and Klaus came back like 20 minutes ago" she said smiling and i smiled as i sat down.

"Where are Matt and Klaus anyway" i asked as i looked around.

"They went to get drinks" Bonnie said and i nodded and turned to ask Damon if he'd go get me a drink but he was already gone.

"He said he was going to help Klaus and Matt" Caroline said and nodded as we started to have girl talk.

"So when are you and Damon going have sex" Caroline abruptly asked and i blushed as both of them looked at me curiously.

"We were planning on doing it tonight" i said and they both grinned.

"That's so cute you wanted to wait till prom" Care said squealing, "Me, Klaus, Bonnie, and Matt will stay out of the room for a few hours then okay" she said and i nodded and thanked them.

"Whats taking the guys so long they should have been back a long time ago with the drinks" we said looking around as we noticed a big commotion by the drink tables.

"Uh oh" we all said as we got up and ran towards the tables to see Damon with a guy pinned to the table with a clear look of rage on his face.

"DON'T EVER FUCKING TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT" he screamed into the guys face with his vampire face dropping down.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT SALVATORE" the guy yelled back and i saw Damon lift his head back as his fangs dropped and his eyes turned blood red and i ran towards him and jumped in between.

"Damon stop calm down okay" i said and i could see him trying to as he glared at the guy.

"You didn't hear what he was saying about you Elena i'm gonna rip his fucking throat out" he hissed between clenched teeth as he tried to reach the guy without hurting me.

"Damon stop" i said, "I don't care what he said i care what you say about me okay" i said and i saw him slowly start to calm down and then his vampire face receded.

"Stay the fuck away from her" he growled as he grabbed my hand and marched back towards our table as the crown start to part and then disappear.

"Damon what did he say that got you this upset" i asked hesitantly when we all made it back to the table and i saw his cheek tick as he clenched his teeth.

"He said that you were lying that you weren't a virgin and that he knew because he fucked you 2 weeks ago and that you'd fuck anything with a dick" he growled out and i gasped as my eyes widened in shock.

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS EVERYONE KNOWS ELENA HAS LOVED YOU SINCE LIKE 8TH GRADE AND SHE WAS SPECIFICALLY SAVING HERSELF FOR YOU OR SOMEONE ELSE IF YOU DIDN'T LOVE HER BACK" Caroline yelled in anger as her eyes flashed red in anger.

"Care it's fine it doesn't mean anything as long as Damon didn't believe it" i said as i hesitantly looked over towards him.

"Of course not Lena" he said hugging me to him as i leaned on his arm.

"Come on lets go back downstairs" i said pulling him up and he hopped up as we said goodbye and Bonnie and Care both winked and giggled as i blushed walked faster to the doors leading out of the dance hall.

* * *

*****LEMON WARNING*****

**(Lemon in Damon's POV if you don't like skip down till you see lemon end in bold)**

"I could have handled that guy you know." I tell her when we get to the room but i'm still grateful that her and the girls walked over when they did i was ready to kill him and i know i might have regretted it later know matter what he had said as i long as i knew it wasn't true.

"I know but you looked like you were about to hit him and I'd rather you use your hands for other things." she said.

"Oh yeah?" I grin and turn us around so she is leaning against the hotel counter, I lift my hands down and pick her up so she is sitting on the counter and I lean against her as she wraps her legs around me, her arms hooking behind my neck as I lean forward and kiss her slowly.

One of Elena's hands wraps into my hair on the back of my head and deepens the kiss, her tongue slipping inside my mouth as she starts to fight for dominance and I loosen one of my hands from her waist and run it down her bare thigh before squeezing it tightly.

The back of Elena's heels dig into my back firmly as one of her hands reaches down and squeezes my ass through my shorts causing me to groan against her lips. I pull away and start to press open mouth kisses down her neck, sucking and biting slightly causing Elena to whisper and gasp as her hands cling onto my hair and neck tightly.

I suck hard on her neck as my other hand trails up her thigh and to the top of her shorts, my fingers dipping inside and I groan when I see she's not wearing any panties. "God Elena," I grunt before she grabs my face and brings my lips back against hers in a hot searing kiss.

I cup her for a moment and her entire body shudders against me, her heels digging further into my skin before I slip a finger inside of her, moaning at how wet she is for me already.

"We should," Elena mumbles against my mouth in between kitchens "Probably…go…to...room." She says this but doesn't make an effort to move and despite agreeing with her, I can't pull away.

She pulls away from my mouth and starts to press her lips to my neck and I slip another finger inside of her and she shakes against me.

"God, Damon!" she gasps against my skin as I pump my fingers in and out of her.

I feel my erection hardening even more and I know that if I don't take her soon, I won't be able to last. "Hold on," I get out between pants and remove my fingers from her causing Elena to groan loudly before locking my arms under her thighs and picking her up from the counter.

I know I won't be able to last long enough to take her back to her bedroom but i can sure as hell try. I walk fast but careful and finally after what feels like forever i make it there and slam the door shut behind us.

Elena drops her legs down so she is standing up and I gasp as she tugs down my dress pants and strokes her hand along my throbbing member.

"God," I lean my hand against the door and close my eyes as Elena drops to her knees and looks up at me with a smirk. "Please baby," I pant as her fingers continue to dance up and down and I moan loudly when her tongue slowly darts out and touches the tip before taking it in her mouth.

My body shudders and shakes and I have to use my other hand too to press up against the door, scared that if I don't I'll just crumble to a mess on the floor.

"Elena," I pant out as she continues to suck and lick my member, "I need to be inside of you…"

She slowly removes her mouth with a pop before lifting on the hem of my t-shirt and lifting it higher, trailing kisses along my stomach and up to my chest as she goes before finally removing the top. I don't hesitate to remove her own and then her bra and I pick her up and move us to the bed.

I unzip her dress and watch goes limp around her shoulders then i pull it down her legs and toss it somewhere in the room after i'm back on the bed Elena wraps her legs back around me, pushing her bare chested body flushed against mine and I lean forward and kiss her.

"God, please, Damon." She gasps against me as I squeeze her breasts tightly "I need you, now."

I nod and do as I'm told before slowly thrusting inside of her and Elena gasp in pain as i crash through her virgin barrier and I take a moment to let her adjust to the intrusion and my size before starting to slowly thrust in and out of her and after a moment she starts to moan.

"Faster," she gasps and I quicken my thrusts, pumping in and out of her hard and fast over and over, pressing my mouth against her lips, her neck, her collarbone, anywhere that I can reach.

"God Damon, I'm gonna…" Elena pants and leans her head down into my shoulder, "I-" she stifles a scream into my shoulder and bites at my skin and I hold her tighter as my orgasm hits me and we both reach our climax together.

We both flop tiredly against the bed after i pull out, Elena's head resting on either of my chest before she raises up and strokes her hand over my sweaty chest, pressing a soft kiss to my lips and i sigh in groan in pleasure as she crawls back on top of me and sinks herself back on my throbbing member.

"Lena" i groan as she bounces up and down panting moaning as i hold her hips steady and watch as her breast bounce.

"Damon" she cries out when i feel her walls start to clench and she losses rhythm for a second and i twist us around.

"Shit" i cry as i pound into her lithe little body as she thrashes around and cries in pleasure.

"DAMONNNN!" she screams as her walls clench and flutter and i groan into her neck as we both find our release and i lightly lay on her chest not putting my full weight on her.

"I love you Lena" i say kissing her sweaty forehead, "So much".

"I love you to Damon" she says as she lets sleep finally set in.

_Best night ever._ I think to myself as i slowly fall into unconscious cradling Elena's body to mine before i do.

*****END LEMON*****

* * *

**DON'T SKIP!**

**A/N: SO DID YOU LIKE THAT WAS THE BEST I COULD DO I BLUSHED THROUGH LIKE ALL OF THIS.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note**

**Sorry guys dont think im gonna keep writing this if someone wants to continue where i left off then feel free to do so if not then very sorry.**

**I apprecite all the people that read but i think this is gonna be all for my story unless someone wants to continue it. Again very sorry for ending it here but i at least got the lemon and a propasal before i did. :D **

**Bye bye thanx for reading everybody.**

**I might be starting a new story soon so stay tuned its gonna be vampire academy or Inuyasha. Thanx bye :D.**


End file.
